Where Life Takes Us
by freshlobster
Summary: Sasori attends the reunion of his class five years after graduation. He is about to leave when his best friend from back in the day suddenly crosses his path. They have grown to be opposites, but a few drinks turn them back into their old selves.  SLASH!


**A/N: **Thank you for clicking on my very first fanfiction! This story was pretty much created out of boredom and listening to the song "Blame It (On The Alcohol)" too much. I tried to make this story a bit less about cuteness and a bit more about the relationship Sasori and Deidara have in this fic. I just wanted to tell you that feedback is absolutely loved since I really want to improve!

I'll stop rambling now and let you read the story. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>Sasori tiredly sat at the bar with a glass of coke in his hand. Everyone around him was talking and having fun while bringing up embarrassing stories from their past, but he just really couldn't enjoy it. High school hadn't been a very pleasant experience for him and even though it was five years ago, the memories of being bullied and beaten up on a daily basis still hurt. The fact that disgusted him the most of this whole thing was that the same people who hit him in the face were now trying to remind him of all those <em>fun times <em>back in the day. Fuck. Them.

You might wonder why Sasori had even shown up for this event. To be completely honest, the only reason had been to get a break from work. After he graduated from high school he had applied for a few art schools, but most of them didn't even bother to send a rejection letter. He waited a year and tried again, but still no luck. In the meantime he was working at the local fast food restaurant, which gave him just enough money to pay his rent. For a while he actually considered giving up on college all together, but that would be a waste of his parent's hard-earned money which they had invested in a college-fund for him. After lots of thinking, he applied to law school instead.

Oddly enough, they actually accepted him. So now, after three years of some heavy studying, Sasori was able to call himself a lawyer. Unfortunately he made a frightening discovery the very first day he started working: the actual job is just as boring as studying for it. Bummer, right? Sasori was happy at least that he didn't have to work in that fast food restaurant anymore — the smell there was unbearable.

„Sasori? Sasori, is that you, un?"

The redhead's eyes widened. He could recognize that annoying filler anywhere. He spun his bar chair around, making him face the owner of the voice. Right in front of him a tall man was standing. He had long blonde hair which was tied up in a high pony tail, was wearing comfortable but unattractive clothes and had dark rings under his eyes.

„Deidara!" A smile which you'd almost be able to call relieved formed itself on Sasori's face. He really hadn't expected his friend, or at least someone who had been his friend one day, to show up at this reunion. This was mainly because all of his friends had gotten the same treatment as him and it was understandable if they wanted to avoid this gathering of bullies and sadists. „I really hadn't expected to see you here."

Deidara smiled and patted Sasori on his shoulder. „You really haven't grown an inch taller since we last spoke, have you, un?"

The lawyer shot him an angry glare. „Shut up, giraffe," he snapped back. Before Deidara could say anything else he quickly changed the subject. „So what have you been up to for all those years?"

„I did what you told me to, un," the so-called giraffe answered, „I did whatever I wanted to. The art schools didn't want me, un, but that didn't hold me back. I can actually call myself a professional painter now. It's amazing, un!"

Sasori looked at him with slight jealously in his eyes. He almost couldn't believe that this stoner had managed to actually become a professional artist, and that while art schools had rejected him too. This was something Sasori had thought to be just as impossible as licking your elbow, but he had actually done it. This gave him the great urge to actually test the elbow-trick on Deidara, but he managed to keep this thought to himself.

They continued to talk for a few hours. Deidara told him that he was currently working on his own little art gallery. He had been able to rent a small place in the middle of town where he would be exhibiting his paintings and sculptures. The area the place was located in was a very popular tourist spot. It was very likely that by only charging five bucks for entrance and also putting up some paintings for sale he would be able to pay his rent and also treat himself on something every now and then. As he spoke, the smile on his face never seemed to disappear. He just seemed to be so happy, which was something Sasori couldn't say of himself.

When the subject got to the redhead's down life he decided that it would be the best to order a few drinks before telling his story. It wasn't the most successful one after all and that aside, a few drinks could maybe help him to also feel a bit happy for his friend instead of just feeling jealous.

„Do you want some too?" he offered his friend after he had gulped his first glass of beer down. Deidara protested a little at first, saying that he couldn't afford it at the moment since all his money was being invested in the gallery he had mentioned before, but when Sasori offered to pay for him, he didn't hesitate before ordering a shot of tequila.

Another hour went by as Sasori told his buddy most of the things that had happened to him in the past five years. It wasn't very interesting to listen to since nothing very spectacular had happened, but alcohol made every story seem like the most amazing thing that had ever left a human's mouth.

* * *

><p>Sasori moaned annoyed as he dragged a completely wasted Deidara into his apartment. The bar had closed about forty-five minutes ago. Since Deidara didn't seem to be able to take care of himself at the moment, a slightly less drunk Sasori decided it would be the best if he just let him sleep at his place for the night. He had called a taxi, which had led them to the point which they were at now.<p>

„Sasori, un… Thank you, I'll never forget this, un!" the drunk man cried as let himself fall down on the couch, „You… you're my savior!" He giggled a bit and tried to sit up, which unsurprisingly resulted in him falling off the couch. For a stoner, Deidara really couldn't handle alcohol very well. He got drunk after just two glasses already.

The redhead sighed a bit as he stumbled over to his friend and attempted to help him up, which turned out to be a way harder task than he had expected it to be. At the first try, he just grabbed Deidara's hands and tried to pull him up, but this only resulted in him falling backwards himself. Why did Deidara have to be twice is size? Eventually, when Sasori had kneeled down in front of him, wrapped his arms around his waist and then tried to get up with all the strength he had, Deidara had finally managed to get up from the floor.

„Thank you, un… Again…" the artist mumbled as he looked Sasori, who had still wrapped his arms around his waist, in the eyes. Sasori forced a smile and tried to gently lead him back to the couch, but wasted Deidara being wasted Deidara wouldn't budge. „What?" he asked slightly annoyed as he looked up to his friend.

Deidara gave him an innocent smile in return, placed his hands on the redhead's cheeks and before he knew it, Sasori was being pulled into some kind of forceful yet passionate kiss. It took him a while to get used to it, but since he was pretty drunk himself too he wasn't minding the sloppiness at all and soon returned the kiss with equal passion. He released his arms from Deidara's waist, stood on his toes and wrapped his newly free arms around Deidara's neck instead. This promised to be a very interesting night.

* * *

><p>Sasori smiled softly as he looked to the sleeping figure next to him. His head was hurting like never before and his stomach was upset, but nevertheless last night had been a very enjoyable night. He had never thought that he would actually end up in bed with one of his best friends from high school, fantasizes excluded. It might not have been the best sex of his life, but he was satisfied.<p>

He watched Deidara as he yawned and rubbed his temples before opening his eyes. When he suddenly saw a naked Sasori laying next to him, he quickly sat up as a deep red blush formed across his face. He stared at Sasori with a very confused expression, which changed into embarrassment after a few seconds as he started to remember what had happened.

The redhead couldn't help but to laugh a bit at Deidara's reaction. Even though he was a grown man by now, that blush made him look so incredibly adorable. „Good morning," Sasori said, trying his best not to laugh again.

„Sasori, un… I can't believe we… That we… You know, had sex," he stuttered with a lot of disbelief.

The lawyer gave him a mysterious smile in response. „Guess you can never predict where life'll take us."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **A quick question for you guys to answer (don't have to though); where do you think their relationship would have gone if I would've made this one shot longer?


End file.
